


Clean Bill of Health

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: A missing scene from Monday's episode of Murdoch Mysteries 14x03. Don't read if you haven't seen the episode.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 3





	Clean Bill of Health

They finally got back to Toronto, as they were riding in the carriage, William noticed Julia was still not herself, “Meyers, Pendrick, go to station house 4. I am going to take Julia to the hospital”  
“William…I…your right, I should get checked” she said as her shoulder and arm were still sore just the injections. She could still taste the metallic taste Clegg’s hand in her mouth and felt pieces of his skin in her teeth, “can we go home first William, I need to get the awful taste of Clegg out of my mouth”  
William chuckled, “yes, we can”  
The carriage stopped at the station first, as Terrence and James got out and headed inside. William gave the driver their home address and headed home. When they got home, William asked the driver, “can you stay just for a few minutes?”  
The driver looked at him and gave him the tip look, “oh come on, we’ll be…”  
Julia gives the driver a tip, “we’ll be 10 minutes”  
“Julia!” he said as she ran into the house and headed to their bathroom and brushed her teeth, and gargled with mouth wash.  
After 5 minutes, she came out of the bathroom, and saw him, “finally got the taste out”  
William nodded, “want to change your clothes…because I set out your favourite blue skirt and blouse”  
Julia smiled and nodded, “I need help…my arm and shoulder”  
“No explanation, I would love to help you” he said as she began taking off her jacket, blouse, and skirt. She kept her corset, bloomers, and camisole on, as he helped her into the new clothes.   
When she was ready, they headed into the carriage, where Julia gave the driver another tip, “sorry for waiting an extra 10 minutes”  
“Julia…”  
She raised her hand, “please, don’t fight with me”  
He chuckled and kissed her forehead, “ok, let’s just be thankful you’re alright” he said as she snuggled into his chest.

They were finally at the hospital and being one of the main doctor’s there, Julia got right into a room to be examined.   
“I want William here with me” she said as one of the nurses asked him to leave  
“I’m sorry, Dr. Ogden. Family only” said the new young nurse  
“He is…he’s my husband”   
“Oh…” said the nurse and looked at him with flirty eyes, “do you have a brother”  
“He does, but married. Now please, nurse Thompson, find me a doctor and stop flirting with my husband!”  
The nurse leaves, and goes finds a doctor, “why do all women I meet, flirt with me?”  
Julia laughed, “well, you are quite handsome man and I am the lucky one who gets to call you my husband”  
William smiled, “and I am the lucky one, I can to call you my wife” he said as he gave her a kiss on the lips.  
When they hear someone clear their throat, “excuse me, I’m Dr. Hadson. Now, I hear you were infected by rabies?”  
“Yes…” Julia said as William informed the doctor about the case they were working on and how James Pendrick invented a cure.  
The doctor was fascinated by hearing this, “interesting, well we need to run some tests, and I need to ask Mr. Murdoch to leave”  
“No, please…”  
“Julia” he said looking at her, “I won’t leave, I will remain in the hallway.”  
Julia nodded and gave him a hug  
“Thank you, Detective, we’ll inform you when you can come back in the room”  
William nodded and headed out of the room, before Julia called to him, “William?”  
He turned back to her, “I love you” she said to him  
He smiled back, “I love you, too”

2 hours and still waiting in the hallway, William was getting worried when Dr. Hadson called to him, “Detective?”  
“Yes…how is she?”  
“She’s fine, clean bill of health. The cure worked, and your allowed back in the room”  
“Thank you” he said as he headed back into the room and saw her sleeping, and it took him back to when she miscarried.  
He grabbed her hand and caressed it, as she woke up and looked at him, “William?”  
“Your fine, clean bill of health”  
She smiled, “kiss me, please”  
William smiled, “don’t need to ask me twice” and kisses her and were grateful she was safe and alive.

The End


End file.
